


Newer Moon

by lol_hobi



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bella doesn't take shit, Canon Rewrite, F/M, edward is a little bit softer for his lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: The love interest always leaves and it NEVER helps anybodyakaBella doesn't take Edward's shit when he tries to leave





	Newer Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Edward could have handled New Moon a little better and now I'm in a revival of my middle school Twilight phase, so I thought it best to show how the scene could have gone
> 
> (I'm a potty mouth, but I tried to keep it under wraps. Bella swears, bewarE.)

The tension was palpable. At least, it felt so to Bella. Edward’s absence from the cafeteria was as jarring to her as an electrical shock, but no one else at her table seemed to notice. It wouldn’t be so strange if he had told her of a hunting trip, or if it had been anything but Forks’ stormy skies, but he should have been there. He was avoiding her.

            Bella knew the second her blood had spilled that things would change, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that things were going to get _bad_. Edward was always beating himself up for putting her in danger, he was always contemplating her safety against his selfish want to be with her and no matter how much Bella told him that she was happy, he continued to brood. Bella knew that’s where he was now. Locked up by himself, regretting bringing her into his world and putting her at such a risk. She knew that he was stewing and spiraling in his violent thoughts and there was nothing she could do to help. Nothing he would _let_ her do to help.

            Bella sighed and heaved herself from the cafeteria table, trying to put him out of her mind. She couldn’t do much about it until she got home, so she might as well try not to torture herself for the rest of the day.

 

            “You had me worried today.” Bella called as she hopped out of her truck, a smile automatically tugging at her cheeks when she saw Edward. “I thought you were mad at me or something.”

            Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes, to which Bella only raised an eyebrow. “Mad at _you_? How could I possibly-” He swallowed his words, shaking his head. “Just… Come take a walk with me.”

            “You better be ready to catch me, you’ve seen me in these woods.” Bella joked, dropping her backpack and stepping up to Edward. She took his hand and peeked up just in time to see the twitch in his lips. Of course, he was great at holding a steely glare, but Bella knew he had weak spots. They began into the woods quietly, but Bella stroked gentle circles over Edward’s knuckle as they went. He wasn’t happy, that was obvious, but being next to him was still a comfort for her. She felt at home with him.

            They came to a stop just far enough into the woods that Bella could find the clearing once again. Edward stepped away, gently prying his hand from Bella’s grip. She frowned and tucked her empty hands into her pockets, looking up at Edward with furrowed brows. She didn’t want to hear more of his self-deprecating complaints, she would rather just move on to making up right away. It was only wasting time, they were attached at the hip already.

            “My family and I have to leave Forks.” Edward started, and Bella raised a brow.

            “Why?”

            “Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks and people are starting to notice.”

            “Bullshit.” Bella spat, frowning up at the boy.

            Edward was taken aback, sputtering out a, “what?”

            “His kids haven’t even graduated high school, he’s not supposed to be that old. You’re lying.” Bella took a challenging step towards Edward, raising her chin. “You want to leave because of what happened, don’t you?”

            “Bella.” Edwards sighed, stepping away from her.

            “That was nothing, Edward.” She hummed, and Edward pursed his lips.

            “Nothing but what I’ve always expected.”

            “Oh, come on!” Bella groaned, and Edward squinted down at her. “Nothing even happened!”

            “You know what _could_ have!”

            “But it didn’t! Edward, I should have died ten times over by now, but you’ve saved me. I’m safer with you than I’ve ever been in my entire life, you _know_ that. You can’t possibly be this upset about something that you guys got under control in seconds. It was a freak accident, but you guys handled it!” Bella could feel her stomach turning, her blood boiling with anger.

            “And what about next time?” Edward tried.

            “Okay, what about the next time a van gets off track? What about the next time I have to walk alone through the city? What about the next time that I trip or choke or stumble over my own two feet? You’re not the biggest danger to me, Edward, I’m a fucking hazard magnet! Imagine that you leave, then. My odds of getting hit by a car or falling off a cliff or breaking my limbs are just as bad! You’re not doing my safety any favors if that’s you’re trying to do.” Bella spat, pushing against Edward’s chest as if she could actually make him budge. She buried her fingers in his sweater, holding him close as she felt the slight melting of his demeanor.

            “I’m not leaving just to keep you safe from myself. You’re not… good for me.”

            “Bull. _Shit._ ” Bella hissed, stepping away in frustration. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Bella cut him off. “You can’t tell me that you don’t love me. You can’t tell me that you’ve wasted all this time for nothing, that you’ve pushed yourself a-and tried things just to… just to get it out of your system.” Bella was starting to ramble, her mind swirling. She knew Edward loved her, he’d told her enough times. Someone didn’t just lie about that, right? Right? “You told me you feel alive again. You told me… you told me I was your reason. You weren’t lying to me. I _know_ you weren’t fucking lying to me.” Bella hissed, stepping back up to Edward. She rocked on her tiptoes, hands shaking against his chest as she mustered up her voice once again. Edward reached to loosen her grip on his shirt. “Don’t.” She breathed. “Don’t do that.”

            “I’m leaving.”

            “No, you’re not. You’re not, because… what are you gonna do? You’re gonna go back to hating your existence and brooding in your room, shutting yourself away from civilization?” Bella asked, looking up at him with shining eyes. “And I’m gonna go back to drifting through the days like a meaningless zombie? We’re supposed to just give up, then? That’s what you want to do? Give up?”

            “Bella, we can’t-”

            “Tell me you don’t love me.” Bella challenged. She felt Edward tense beneath her fingers. “Tell me that I’m like every other girl who’s ever had eyes for you. Tell me that your eternity will be just as good without me. Tell me. Tell me and I’ll let you go.” Bella’s eyes were hard set on Edward’s like big doe magnets. He couldn’t imagine those words ever touching his lips, but the urge to keep her out of danger was almost enough to force them. But… who would protect her when he left? He wouldn’t stick around, he wouldn’t protect her from afar, that would just hurt too much. If he was going to be here, he was going to be _here_.

            Bella’s lips twitched, a glimmering tear streaking down her cheek as her grin broke over her face. She tugged Edward in and this time, he let her. He buried himself into her warmth, into the intoxicating scent rolling off her hair as her fingers gripped at his shoulders. He knew it would be hard to live without this. And perhaps, he may feel the need to try in the future, but… he was a selfish creature. Ultimately, he knew he would give into his temptations, he would surrender to the pull the Bella had on him.

            “Don’t you _ever_ try some shit like that again.” Bella choked the words out, pressing her body into Edwards as tightly as she could manage.

            “You know why I tried-”

            “Because you’re an idiot.” Bella teased, leaning back to wipe the panicked tears from her cheeks. Edward caught one on his thumb and stroked over her cheekbone gently, and the way she smiled up at him – teasing and angry and loving – made him feel what he would imagine a heartbeat would feel like again. “We’re in this together, Edward. You know that, I know that, _everyone_ knows that.”

            “You’re in danger when we’re together.” Edward spoke the words with so much pain in his voice that Bella nearly whimpered, tugging him in again to capture the words from his lips. She tried to kiss every thought, every feeling, every last little bit of love she could muster up into him, to make him understand, for once in his life.

            “I love you more than anything on the face of the earth. Will you _ever_ just understand how much that means?” Bella groaned.

            “Well, I may have an idea.” Edward wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her nose softly.

            “Then stop this danger bullshit. All human beings are fragile, you have to get over it. Okay?” Edward frowned. “Okay?” Bella touched his cheek, heart fluttering when he leaned into her touch.

            “If you do me a favor in return.” He hummed.

            Bella raised a suspicious brow. “What?”

 

            “Marry me.”


End file.
